


Lap dances

by Trashwriter_writings (Readerstories)



Series: Septiplier sfw [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stripper!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Trashwriter_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anon on Tumblr:<br/>Could you maybe please write about stripper!jack with Mark being his favorite customer. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap dances

Jack had never really thought he would become a stripper, but here he is, working his shift in a night club. It’s not a very luxurious job, but it pays well and the hours fit him perfectly next to his normal job as the IT guy at a company. He’s used to be up until 2 am, why not make some money since he’s up anyway. And it’s not like ‘his’ club is some seedy place, with the entry hidden in a dark alleyway, with low ceilings and bad lightning. No, it has more class than that.

The club is manly centered around a bar and a main stage, with a few smaller stages scattered through the room. The poles are the main focus point of the lights, but there are no real shadows for any creepers to hide in. The club also has a very strict no touching rule, and if any of the dancers ever felt uncomfortable with any guest, they’ll be showed out ass first. Weirdly, Jack had actually meet several nice people through his work. Customers, who were respectful, gave good tips and never asked for anything ‘extra’ in every dirty way the single word could mean. He has a few regulars by now, but of course he has a favorite.

The guy’s name is Mark; he’s been coming every Friday for several months. The first time had been random, he had obviously been dragged in by some friends and had been looking ready to leave until he spotted Jack making his way over to him. After their first encounter Jack didn’t see him for several weeks, not really expecting to ever see him again.

But Mark came back, alone on a Friday night when it was still early (for a nightclub at least) and quiet. He was obviously pleased when Jack remembered his name (mainly because he tipped well and had really bright red hair, but Jack would never tell him that.) After the second time it became almost routine for Mark to come in, chat a bit with Jack before ordering a lap dance, chatting some more and then leaving. It the beginning it was only the lap dance, but Jack had actually begun to look forward to their meetings and small talks.

So this is how Jack finds himself dancing idly on the pole, just waiting for the red mop of hair to appear in the crowd. When he spots it, he hops down from the stage, to several letdown groans, to make his way over to Mark.

“You’re late.”

“Yeah, I know, traffic. So, have you saved a chair for me?” Jack grin at Mark, loving the slightly flirtatious tone in his voice.

“As always: everything for my favorite customer.” Jack drags Mark by the wrist to the nearest chair, and Mark plops down, getting as comfortable as he can, legs spread and a grin on his face. Jack listens to the music for a few seconds, finding the rhythm in the song played over the speakers. He starts slow, nut soon he’s moving with the beat. He gets into Mark’s lap, straddling his thighs. Jack grinds down on his lap, leaning forward a bit to put his arms around his neck. Mark might not be allowed to touch him, but Jack had pretty much free reign. He rolls his body, locking eyes with Mark, leaning down so their foreheads touch.

‘I want to kiss him’. The thought is in his head; just appearing out of nowhere (Mark licking his lips might have something to do with it though.) Jack shakes his as to get the thought away, playing it of as part of a sexy move. He had always found Mark handsome, but this was the first time he had thought something like that. (While he was in the guy’s lap at least, what he thought of at home was his own business.) He quickly focuses back on making Mark feel good and spend his time well.

A few minutes’ later two songs are done, and so is Mark’s lap dance. He pays and stands up, ready to leave. Before Jack can think too much about what he’s doing, he pulls Mark behind a pillar, half hidden from the rest of the club.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re not supposed to do this, but I want to give you my number so give me your phone.”

“Okay, yeah, alright.” Mark seems to be caught off guard by Jack’s demand, but fumbles his phone out. Jack quickly puts his number and name in before handing it back to him.

“Promise to call me yeah?”

“I will.” Jack wants to kiss him again, and this time he gives into the feeling. He leans forward a bit and presses his lips to Mark’s own. This is yet another surprise to Mark, but he quickly catches on and kisses back. It’s quick, mainly because Jack doesn’t want to be seen making out with a customer (that status is going to change soon if he got anything to say on it though, not that that matters.) He pulls away, opening his eyes, meeting Mark’s gaze. He looks like a kid who just got handed a big candy-bar.

“See you soon.” Jack winks, turning around and walks away, casting a glance over his shoulder to see if Mark is looking at him saunter away. He is, so Jack blows him a kiss. Mark grips at thin air like he’s catching it, putting his hand with the ‘kiss’ over his heart afterwards. Jack smiles, before disappearing into the dressing rooms. He might have acted confident out there, but now he’s nervous Mark won’t call him.

He doesn’t call, he texts the next day asking for a date.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write lap dances ლ(ಠ_ಠლ)


End file.
